Pet Human
by The Snazzy Hat
Summary: A teenage boy with a forgotten name is sent to Hueco Mundo, where he is saved through a random act of kindness. Aizen appears, and now he lives within the walls of Las Noches. Alive, but hardly living. Why was he spared? Why is the woman protecting him doing so? And what's with all this fascination over one girl? *None of the fetishes you are looking for*
1. Chapter 1

It was all over in a flash. I was just walking across the street when out of nowhere I was hit by a car. His headlights weren't on, and the car was electrically powered. There was no way I could have seen it coming on that dark night. But then something weird happened.

I got up. I looked over and saw my teenage body, lying bloody in front of the dented car. I looked down at the long length of grey severed chain protruding from my chest. I tried to call out, ask someone what was happening, but as soon as I opened my mouth, I began to fall. Down, down and further down into a black abyss. I felt the air rush out of my chest as I landed onto stark white sand with a muted thud.

Scrambling to my feet, I looked up but only saw a pale moon shining down on the blighted world around me. The area was completely empty, devoid of life except a few sparse withered trees laying around. Looking down at my chest, I saw that the chain had disappeared.

"Where am I?" I wondered aloud, looking for any form of civilisation. Seeing nothing, I shrugged and set off in a completely random direction.

I had no idea how long I had been walking for. The moon in the sky just sat there, stuck against the blackness as if glued there. I figured that I was in a coma or something. I walked until I saw something shift beneath the sands.

Curiosity aroused, I walked to the disturbance, seeing if it was something that could help me find my way around here. It was something far worse. What I could only describe as a monster leaping out of the sand!

The monster had a hellish white mask covering what I thought was its face, its open mouth revealing a sickly purple lolling tongue. It charged at me on hundreds of scuttling little legs, roaring horribly. I could only stare in shock before breaking out into a desperate run. The horrid monster came close, and I could feel its fetid breath on my back. I heard it roar and spit something as a huge needle like spike buried itself into the sand in front of me. Grabbing it without a second thought, I continued to run from the beast. It spat a second spear, this one slicing into my left arm, spilling blood. I screamed in pain but kept running. If I didn't, it would all be over.

More needles buried themselves into the sand, and I kept running. Several more of the giant needles hit me, biting deep into my flesh. But somehow I could still run. One of them bored straight through by thigh, causing me to falter in my step, but I wouldn't allow myself to be eaten by that… thing!

My arm was covered in thick trails of blood, more of it spreading onto the alabaster spike I held in my hand. My clothes were caked red with sand and blood and my vision was blurred. I could barely keep my balance as I ran for my life from the scuttling horror behind me. As I gave up hope, I tripped on my own feet, and fell into the dust. I rolled over and held the spear up in a feeble effort to ward the creature away, but it kept charging. I closed my eyes before the impact, but it never came.

I peeked one eye open, and saw the beast was gone! I looked up and saw another, smaller bear like thing, eating the corpse of the monster! Seeing the opportunity, I rolled down the sand dune before the other creature could notice me. At the bottom of the dune, I got to my shaky feet and stumbled towards a nearby cave, hoping for shelter.

Inside the cave, I saw a dim light source. Seeing no better option, I stumbled towards the light. I mis-stepped and fell down a flight of stairs, each impact more painful than the last. When I thudded down at the bottom of the stairs, I could only groan in agony. The pain I was feeling was mind numbing. I thought back to all the childhood scrapes that I thought were the most painful thing in the world.

"Heh. Something so close… Just seems like an eternity ago." I managed to cough, spluttering blood onto the floor. I was vaguely aware of four presences behind me. I felt myself rolled onto my back and stared up into the blurred faces of three more monsters. A lion, a snake and a deer. Their words were muffled as they… spoke to one another. I could hardly stay awake at that point.

The three monsters looked away as I heard another muffled voice. They backed away as I felt myself rise off the ground and placed onto something soft. A couch I think. I felt myself getting angry. I wasn't going to die yet. Not like this. I tried to move, but my body was unresponsive. My vision was darkening, but I tried to stay awake. Not like this.

"Not… Like… This…"


	2. Chapter 2

White. The first thing I saw when I woke was white. Meaning I wasn't dead.

"What… Where..?" I asked aloud, attempting to sit up before gritting my teeth in agony. Looking down at myself, I saw that I had been bandaged up. Was I in a hospital?

Looking around, I could only see the white walls of the room I was in and a wide open window. I tried to sit up again, and saw a table next to me. On it rested my clothes and…

The white spike.

"What's this doing here?" I asked myself, reaching over and picking it up. Looking over it, I had noticed a few changes to it. Now it had a proper grip of sorts. The middle was bound by red leather and held in place by fat copper bands.

I heard the door creak open as a brown haired woman entered the room. She was quite tall, dressed in a white nurse's gown. What was strange about her was that the top half her face was covered in a white mask similar to that of the monsters he'd seen.

"Please put that down. You're hardly in any shape to be moving, let alone fighting." The nurse said in a detached voice.

I reluctantly set my weapon down as the nurse set about her business. When she left, I lay back down and stared at the ceiling. It was all I could do.

"Hey. You." said a voice to my side. Rolling over, I saw another one of those half-masked people standing beside my bed. This one had blonde hair, and some kind of weird sword with a big hollow circle in the middle of the blade strapped to his waist.

"Who are you?" I croaked

"Tesra Lindocruz. What I want to know is what a lowly human like you is doing here."

"What? You're implying that you're not human?" I asked

"No. I am not what you would call 'human'. I am an Arrancar. One of the strongest types of hollow. Those monsters that have been trying to eat you." He said in a detached voice.

"Those monsters… are called hollows? And you're…" I coughed "You're one of them?"

"Do not liken me to such lowly creatures. Arrancars are far superior to lesser hollows in every way. It also seems that one such aspect is pity." He said, prodding one of my arms, causing pain to shoot up to my shoulder

"So that's the only reason I'm still alive?"

"Barely, but yes." Tesla snorted

"Hey! Tesla! Where the hell are ya?!" shouted a new voice from the corridors

"Master Nnoritora!" saluted Tesla as a huge thin man with long black hair waltzed in, holding some kind of huge weapon over his shoulder

"Where have you been? I told you to make my dinner an hour ago!"

"I apologize Master, but I have been busy interrogating this human." He said, pointing to me. The huge man looked over to me and grinned. Grabbing my forehead, he yanked me off the bed and dangled me in the air by my head.

"Why the hell are you here, you little shit? Humans don't belong here. Here, humans are food."

The tall man looked at me with his one eye in contempt

"Well Tesla, I don't think you need to make me dinner after all." He grinned

"Nnoitra." said a new, calm voice "Put him down."

The tall man turned to look at the new arrival, as did I, but I couldn't really see her

"Why the hell should I listen to you?" the tall man growled

"Because Tesra has already prepared your meal. If you don't eat it, Aaroniero is."

"What? Ah crap! That'll be the third time this week! Come on Tesra!" shouted Nnoitra, dropping me back onto the bed. After the door slammed shut, I finally saw who had saved me.

A woman, most of her face concealed by her blindingly white jacket, stepped over to my bed. She glanced over me with jade like eyes and brushed an errant strand of blonde hair out of her face

"Are you alright?"

"I think so." I groaned

"Good." She said, looking over to the door "I suppose you are confused as to what that was all about."

I nodded, wondering what the freaky tall man would have done to me if she hadn't rescued me

"Nnoitra is as aggressive as they come around here. You'll adjust."

"I guess he sure won't." I joked

"You may not find Las Noches to be hospitable." she said, ignoring my comment "But it is safer for you to be here than out in the rest of Hueco Mundo."

"Las Noches? Is that where we are?" I asked

"Yes. Here I will keep you. You may not like it, but it is a better existence than what is waiting for you out there."

I shifted my head and looked out the window, seeing the grey sand and starless sky. It never moved like a normal desert. It just stayed there, like a painting.

The woman began leave, but as she got to the door I asked her "Wait, who are you?"

The woman turned around and spoke very clearly, as if she wanted me to remember every word. "I am Tier Harribell. The third Espada, and your mistress."


	3. Chapter 3

After that day, I never saw another person for weeks. It could have been days, but the moon in the sky never moved, making it impossible to tell how much time had passed. One day though, when I was well enough to leave the bed, I was given some new clothes. A white jacket with a large white bandolier over the front, with long sleeves ending in soft black gloves and kimono like pants as my old clothes were disposed of.

I was allowed to keep my spike however, and given a sheath for it to rest on my back. As I opened the door I was greeted by another woman with blonde hair in a long skirt.

"This one isn't it either Loly!" she shouted to her friend, a black haired woman with a decidedly shorter skirt

"Damnit! When are we going to find her?!" she shouted in frustration

"Um, who are you?" I asked the blonde woman

"My name is Menoly Mallia." She replied coldly "What's yours, human?"

I was about to open my mouth to answer, but I faltered. I wracked my brain to try and find the answer, but nothing appeared.

"Great." I sighed

"Your name is Great?" the black haired one deadpanned

"What? No!" I said "I can't remember my name."

"I have one for ya. Stupid!" she laughed "Come on Menoly. We've gotta find our 'princess'."

"Well good luck with that. I guess." I said as the two left. I looked down both ends of the corridor and realised that I had no idea where I was supposed to go. So I started wandering around.

I was walking for quite some time before I finally saw anything. Eventually, I ran into a really pale man with some kind of half stag beetle helmet.

"Uh, excuse me." I said, walking up to him

"What is it you want trash?" he said without any emotion. Real polite one this guy.

"Do you know where I can find Mistress Harribel?" I asked politely

"Find her yourself. I have more important things to do than to be wasting my time talking to trash like you, human." He said before disappearing

"What the..? How did he do that?!" I asked aloud, scratching my head "He really could use to work on his manners some more too, that jerk."

Shrugging, I continued down the hallway, not noticing the figure in the shadows snickering silently.

"This guy's got some balls to be talking about Ulqi-kun like that."

After hours of fruitless searching I finally came to a conclusion.

"This place needs signs. At least a 'you are here' map!" I mumbled, kicking a loose stone on the ground.

As I continued down the hallway I suddenly felt really compressed, like the weight of an ocean was bearing down on me! Just as I felt I couldn't take it anymore all the weight just disappeared. Sitting up, I looked around for what might have caused it, but I saw nothing.

"The fuck was that?!" I said to myself. As I warily continued down the hallway, the person in the shadows could barely keep himself from laughing his head off.

"I think it's time for the Coup de Grace." He smiled, disappearing and reappearing right in front of my face "BOO!"

"GAH!" I screamed, falling on my ass from shock. The strange man only laughed harder at this, clawing at his chest for air

"BWAHAHAHAHA! Oh, you are so fun!" he laughed. The crazy man had silver hair, a pointed face and his eyes were screwed up so tightly, his eyes could have burst.

"Who-Who are you?!" I shouted, more than a little unnerved

The man finally stopped laughing as he straightened up to address me.

"I am Gin Ichimaru. And you'd better start being polite, 'less you wanna be made an example of." He said cheerfully, really freaking me out

"Uh… Yes Mr Ichimaru. Cou- Could you please direct me to wherever Mistress Harribel is?" I asked in a small voice

"It was right next to the medical ward. I don't know why you didn't go there first." He grinned

"I… You…" I tried to begin but I had to hang my head in defeat "Thank you."

"Don't mention it!" he called as I shuffled off, head still hanging in depression.

As I reached the medical ward after yet more hours of searching, I opened the door only to find a dark skinned man with strange glasses and dreadlocks sitting at a desk shuffling papers.

"Can I help you?" he asked looking up from his paperwork

"Um, yes. I'm looking for Mistress Harribel?" I asked

"The third Espada is on the other side of Las Noches, as are all the other living areas." He said, eyes returning to his paperwork.

"But… I… Mr Ichimaru said…"

I heard someone cough and in the corner of the room was sitting the same silver haired man.

"I lied."

After wandering around for what felt like days, I finally found my way to the living quarters. Looking around, I saw exactly the same thing. Lots of doors, but no signs.

"Who built this place?! Did they want people to get lost?!" I grumbled, sick of how the day was turning out "I wish I was still injured. That way, I wouldn't have Mr Ichimaru sending me on wild goose chases in a freaking maze!"

I heard a door get kicked open as muscular blue haired man ran out. "Who said they wanted to be injured?!"

I had decided that I had had enough meeting new people for one day. Diving into a room and quickly closing the door, I was relived to find that the door wasn't being tried to open. Sighing with relief, I slid down the door and took in my surroundings.

I was again in a pure white room, with the exception of the cold grey stone floor with a single bed in the corner. On said bed, was the freaky tall man, still clutching his giant weapon! Every single muscle in my body screamed for me to run, but I knew I had to take it slowly. I didn't want to wake him. Or be anywhere in a fifty kilometre radius of him, and even then, not without enough armour to make me look like a human tank.

Slowly, I creaked the door open and tiptoed out of the room. Closing the door as quietly as I could, I walked silently away from the door, making a mental note to never EVER open or pass that door again.

Trying several other doors, I soon found what I was looking for. As I opened the door three women stopped their conversation and looked at me with annoyance.

"Who the hell are you? Can't you see we're busy?" shouted one with a horn and blue hair

"I'm-"

"We don't care who you are. Get lost, human." Said another one with long greenish hair

"No, you see I-"

"Didn't you hear us? Get outta here kid." Growled a darker skinned woman

I was about to leave when Mistress Harribel stepped out from another room.

"There you are. I was wondering when you'd get here." She said

"I uh… I had a run in with Mr Ichimaru." I said sheepishly

"Suddenly your lateness makes sense." She said in an exasperated tone

"Mistress Harribell, you know this human?" asked the darker skinned woman

"He is the one who fell into our lair, heavily wounded not too long ago."

A look of understanding and refreshed memories crossed the faces of the three women

"I thought the kid looked familiar." The horned one said

"A room has been set up for you down there." Mistress Harribel said, jerking her thumb towards a trapdoor "Everything you might need has been given to you. Do not make us regret our decision to keep you."

"Keep me? What will I be doing?" I asked

"We… We don't quite know yet. For the time being though, you can just be a house keeper of sorts."

"Thank you Miss Harribel." I said nodding

I opened the trapdoor and closed it again as I climbed down the short ladder. It was a fairly small room with a bookshelf, a cupboard full of the same clothes I was given and one pair of recognisably normal clothes and a small bed.

"Well, I suppose it's a good idea to get some sleep. I'm tired of running around like an idiot all day." I yawned, crashing onto my new bed with a dull thud.


	4. Chapter 4

I awoke to the sound of someone stomping on my trapdoor.

"Come on! Get up Sirviente! We have a job for you!" shouted the one with the horn. What was that she had called me? Sirviente? Oh well. If I was going to have a name, it may as well be that one. As I got up, I wondered what her name was. Either she was Apacci, Mila Rose or Sung-Sun. Hopefully I wouldn't get them confused.

Rolling out of bed, I threw one of the many uniforms in my cupboard and slid my spike into the sheath on my back as I wondered what I would be doing today. After clambering up the ladder, I saluted to the woman and waited her orders.

"We need you to go clean out some lesser hollows that are hiding in the basement level. Find them and clear them out." She said

"I... I don't think I'll even be able to do that ma'am." I said sheepishly.

"You dunce! D'you think we gave you those clothes for no reason? The fabric's got some kind of body altering magic in it or whatever. It'll give you the abilities of a half decent Arrancar, even though you've got to learn them yourself, so you'll be able to take those wimpy hollows out just fine with that spike of yours."

"I haven't had much practice though… I've never even used a weapon before."

"Good! This'll give you a chance to sharpen up, provided that you come back." She snorted "Now get going!"

"I- Yes ma'am."

As I turned to leave, my stomach groaned loud enough to wake the dead, leaving an awkward silence in the room.

"What was that?" she asked

"I think… I haven't eaten in a few days." I said, suddenly feeling the hunger eating through my stomach. The woman groaned and put her hand over her face in exasperation.

"Ugh, stupid humans and their stupid… Just grab something from the fridge and eat it while you go there!"

I was fortunate enough to receive directions to the basement level, so I was able to get there without much fuss. Chomping on a large melon while walking down one of the huge blue hallways of Las Noches, I ran into someone I didn't expect to see again.

"Hey, you're that human from the medical ward." said the blonde haired woman "What are you still doing here?"

"I'm… employed without pay, for lack of better term, to Mistress Harribel." I said "I'm just going to try to kill some hollows down in the basement."

"Hmph. You won't last a second against even lesser hollows." She said, folding her arms

"Geez, thanks for all the support." I said sarcastically, continuing on

"Hey!" shouted the woman, drawing my attention "You have a name yet, or is it still Great?"

"My name is Sirviente."

"Well, I think if you want to stay alive, you'd better know how to at least fire a Cero."

She pointed two of her fingers at a wall and concentrated. I saw a bright red ball of light form at the end of her fingers and after a small while, she fired it into the wall, boring a hole straight through it!

"How..?"

"Learning how to perform a Cero is only something you can do on your own." She said "So unless you suddenly know how to do it, you'll have to kill those lesser hollows with that toothpick of yours."

"Right." I said "Anything else?"

"Yeah. Be careful. I don't think Mistress Harribel would appreciate her new pet dying on its second day of consciousness."

With that, she walked away.

I had finally found the hollow I was supposed to be killing. After descending to the basement, I found the hollow almost immediately.

"Ha! Another human soul for my eternal feast!" hissed a lizard like hollow

I took my spear out from its sheath and readied it. The hollow only laughed in response.

"Fool! You think you can kill me?! My rock hard scales are impenetrable! I will devour you, like I have done for so many before!" he roared

Rushing in, I ducked under his first attack and stabbed at his leg, the large spike biting deep into the flesh.

The hollow roared and screamed in pain "What?! But… My scales! You shouldn't be able to cut me!"

"Well I just stabbed you." I said "Technically not the same thing."

"Die worm!"

He raked his claws over my shoulder, pain shooting through my nerves. I slashed at his other leg, swung again with the other end of my spike and stabbed upwards, into its mouth. Wrenching my spike free, the lizard hollow jumped back and rattled its tail. As it opened its mouth, a red ball of light began to form in its mouth.

Realizing what it was, I dived behind some rubble to avoid the beam of crimson energy. Scrambling back to my feet, I ran across the room to find a better position. The lizard hollow swiped at me with his tail, knocking the spike out of my hand and embedding it into the wall with a dull thud.

"Ha! Now you are defenceless! I'm going to savour every moment of my feast!"

My spike was too far out of reach. The hollow began to charge at me. Desperately, I raised both my arms, palms facing outward and touching at the wrist, feeling some form of energy gathering in my palms. As I realised what was happening, the hollow had drawn extremely close. I narrowed my eyes and uttered a single word.

"Cero."

A brilliant white beam tore through the back of the hollow, drilling into a nearby wall. The hollow in front of me stood there on its hind legs, completely immobilized.

"How the… But you're a human… Im-possible…" he groaned, falling to the ground with a crash. As I inspected the corpse, I heard someone clapping off to the side

"Impressive! I didn't think my Human Altering Fabric would be this effective." Said the man, stepping out of the shadows. The man appeared to be one of the odder people I had seen here, and that was certainly saying something. Though he appeared fairly normal, with glasses and a lanky sort of build, all normalcies were offset by his garish pink hair.

"Uh… Hello. Who might you be?"

"Well, I suppose it would be rude not to introduce myself." He smiled pleasantly "My name is Szayelaporro Granz, the eighth Espada."

"Sirviente, employed to Mistress Harribel."

"Ah yes. I've heard about you. A human wandering safely around Las Noches. How ironic." He laughed

"Is there something I can do for you?" I asked

"Well, you can tell me where you got this interesting weapon of yours." He said, tearing the spike from the wall

"I picked it up when I came here. A hollow attacked me, and I took one of its spikes it fired at me as a weapon." I said, shuddering at the horrible experience of having most of my blood spilled onto the unforgiving landscape

"Ah…" he said, pricking his finger on the end of it and looking at the blood on his finger in interest "it appears that this hollow was quite special."

"Why is that?"

"It seems that these spikes are able to pierce the Hierro of Arrancars." He explained "A Hierro is a kind of spiritual armour unique to Arrancars. It would seem it's powerful enough to cut straight through even an Espada's Hierro from what I'm seeing."

"Someone said that these clothes can give me some of the abilities of an Arrancar. Does that include Hierro?" I asked

"Yes, it is what I designed them for, at the request of Miss Harribel." He mused "You may also use High Speed Regeneration and Sonido, a technique that you have seen once before performed by Ulquiorra Cifer, the fourth Espada."

"What?! He was the fourth..? Wait, how do you know that I…"

"That is not important. What is important is that I know, and will continue to know whatever you do." He replied coldly, sending an icy shiver down my spine

"Y-Yes sir. May I go?"

"Yes." He said, tossing my spike like a javelin, embedding it into the rock "And be careful with that. Letting it fall into the wrong hands would be disastrous."

'Yes, but whose hands are wrong?' I thought to myself and I yanked my spike from the ground and climbed up the stairs

I sat in my room, waiting for my next job. I had thought up a name for my spike. I mean, it couldn't just be 'the spike' forever. So now, it was called Hierro Yaburu. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard someone banging on my trapdoor again. Sliding my spear back into its sheath, I climbed up the ladder to see the dark skinned woman.

"Yes ma'am?"

She handed me a mop and bucked "Go and clean out the girl's cell."

"Girl?"


	5. Chapter 5

Walking down the corridors, I saw the door I was supposed to enter. Turning the key in the lock, I stepped inside and locked the door again. I turned around and to my surprise, saw another human! Long orange hair fell down to her shoulders and she was dressed entirely in white.

"Who… Who are you?" she asked fearfully.

"The janitor." I said in an annoyed tone as I started to mop the walls

"What are you doing here? I thought that everyone around here was an Arrancar."

"Aren't you?" I asked, halting my work

She shook her head "Nope. I'm human."

"Well, it's nice to meet someone who has something in common with you." I said, extending my hand "Sirviente."

"Orihime." She replied, shaking my hand

"So why are you here?" I asked, continuing with my work

"I… I don't know."

"Hmph. Is that so?"

"Yes." She said, looking out the high barred window "Though I hope not for long."

"Why might that be?"

"My friends are coming to save me."

"Friends?"

"Yes. Ichigo, Uryu, Sado-kun, Rukia. They're all coming to save me, I know it!"

I stopped working as I thought for a while. Nobody was coming to save me. I was stuck here. Trapped. But at least it was better than the outside.

"So why are you here?" she asked, snapping me out of my trance

"I… I was saved. By Mistress Harribel. One of the Espada"

"Why would she do that?"

"You know," I mused "I never questioned it."

As I returned the bucket and mop to the supply cupboard, I thought about what I was even doing here. I looked down at my gloved hands and wondered. Was I just something someone thought would be fun to have around? Am I just a pet to a more powerful being?

"No." I said to myself. I was not just a pet. I was a human being goddammit. "I'm going to get out of here. Somehow. I just need to wait for the opportune moment, as one Mr Sparrow once said."

I continued down the hallway and was about to open the door to my home, when I felt a fist slam into my side, knocking the wind out of me and sending me hurtling down the corridor, landing heavily on the ground with a heavy thump.

"Huh. That really should have killed you." Spat Nnoitora "Friggin' Szayelaporro."

I struggled to get up, but Nnoitra's huge half-moon like axe thing stabbed into the ground, trapping me.

"Well, at least your neck isn't armoured." He grinned maliciously

"Nnoitra!" shouted Mistress Harribel

"Heh. Saving your pet again bitch?" he spat

"Let him go."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Are you really willing to kill someone weaker than you?" she asked, folding her arms "It'll make you look even weaker."

"Like I give a shit what you think!" he shouted

"Nnoitra, let the kid go." said a new voice. It was that blue haired guy! "He hasn't even put up a fight. It's disgusting."

Nnoitra spat again, reluctantly lifting his weapon off the back of my neck "Fine."

He raised the weapon to his shoulder and slammed his door shut, leaving silence hanging heavy in the air as I got up.

"Th-thank you."

"Don't mention it kid. You just stay out of his way. I don't know what his beef is with you, but he doesn't normally attack people weaker than he is." He said with his back turned to me "Name's Grimmjow by the way. I'm the sixth Espada. So while you're at it, stay out of my way too."

Grimmjow then walked back into his room, slamming the door shut. I turned to Mistress Harribel, who was still standing there, arms folded.

"I finished cleaning Orihime's cell Mistress." I reported, saluting

"Who?"

"Oh, the girl."

"Right. I have no idea why Aizen brought her here, or Ulquiorra's obvious infatuation with her, but her healing ability is useful." She said "Which reminds me. I didn't know humans could perform a Cero."

"Oh, Master Szayelaporro said he constructed my clothing out of some kind of 'Human Altering Fabric'. Said it would give me some of the abilities of an Arrancar."

"Such as?"

"Cero, High Speed Regeneration and Sonido." I said, counting off my fingers

"Yes, about your Cero. Did you notice anything… odd about it?"

"Well, I think it was an unusual colour. White instead of red."

"That's not what I mean. Come with me." She said, indicating for me to follow with her gloved hand

"Yes Mistress."

Mistress Harribel led me to what I suspected was a firing range of sorts.

"Shoot down one of those targets." She ordered. Nodding, I raised my arms, touched my wrists together and focused my energy into my palms. Seeing the small white ball form in my hands, I breathed in and braced myself.

"Cero."

The white beam crashed into the target, leaving a small impact crater and a scorch mark. Further along the target range, a man with long purple hair laughed mockingly

"Ohohohoho! What a pitiful Cero!" he laughed "Allow me, the beautiful Charlotte Chulhourne, to show you, pitiful human, a truly beautiful cero!"

Mistress Harribel and I looked on in embarrassment as the strangely dressed Arrancar began to recite an overly long incantation.

"Beautiful Charlotte Chulhourne's Final Holy Wonderful-"

I turned to look at Mistress Harribel, who had her face buried in one of her hands.

"-Magnum Sexy, Sexy Glamourous Cero!" he finished, soothing a large heart shaped Cero at the target, cracking it in two "That, human, is a REAL Cero!"

Mistress Harribel, while still looking at Chulhourne, pointed to one of the targets. "Cero."

After a brief flash of golden yellow energy, the target was nowhere to be seen. The strange man and I could only look on in awe as Miss Harribel folded her arms again.

"Now Sirviente, try doing your Cero again on a different target, but put some feeling into it."

Nodding dumbly, I looked over to another target. Forming my hands in the same position as before, I thought 'Maybe the idiot over there was onto something… though that name was just plain stupid.'

As I decided on the new name, I hardly noticed that the white ball of energy in my hands was gradually growing much larger than usual.

"Cero Humana!"

An absolutely huge bright white beam shot out of my hands, almost blinding several Arrancars also in attendance. When the beam dissipated, not only was the target missing, but a huge chunk of the wall!

"Holy mother of…" I said, before swaying slightly. I had just realised how much that attack had taken out of me.

"I… you… Human?!" shouted Charlotte "I don't think so!"

I struggled to keep my eyes open as I turned to Miss Harribel, who was looking more than a little shocked "Mistress Harribel, may I have permission to be excused?"

After a brief period of silence, she responded "You may."

Omake the First: A Visitor from Another Anime

"Now Sirviente, try that again, but with feeling."

Nodding dumbly, I looked over to another target. Forming my hands in the same position as before, I thought 'Hang on. I think I remember something like this.'

"Kaaaaaaa-"

"What is he doing?"

"Meeeeeee-"

"I have no idea"

"Haaaaaaaa-"

"It's starting to annoy me."

"Meeeeeee-"

"Hold on, what's that-"

"HAAAAAAAAAAA!"

A huge beam of light smashed through the target, obliterating the wall behind it. Shortly afterwards a man with spiky black hair and some kind of blue armoured jumpsuit jumped out from the hole in the wall.

"Finally! There you are Kakarott! I…" he shouted, before taking a look at his surroundings

"Who?" I asked

"Sorry. Wrong universe." He said before disappearing


	6. Chapter 6

I woke again to the rapping sound on the wooden trapdoor. Going about my morning routine, I suddenly realised that I hadn't taken a bath or shower in weeks! I guess dead people don't need personal hygiene. I clambered up the ladder, and was surprised to see Mistress Harribel standing in front of me, as well as her Fracciones.

"We think it's time you start working on your abilities of combat." Miss Harribel stated "We have heard reports of intruders in Las Noches, and now we must have everyone in Las Noches capable of taking on one of the intruders. This includes you."

"Intruders?" I asked 'These must be the friends that Orihime was talking about.'

"Yes, and these are very dangerous intruders at that. Three soul reapers, a human, a Quincy and four defected Arrancars"

"Soul Reapers? They sound dangerous." I said

"They are. Pray you never meet one." She nodded "That is why we will be teaching you how to keep yourself alive in battle. Sung-Sun will be teaching you some basics of Sonido, Apacci will assist you with your unique Cero development and Mila Rose will sharpen your weapon skills."

"Right." I nodded "So when do I start?"

"Now." said Apacci "Let's go. I haven't got all day."

Down at the firing range, I had shot off several Ceros already, breaking around three of the five targets put in front of me at various ranges.

"I think I'd better explain these targets a bit better." Apacci said, sitting on a nearby bench "Those targets are designed so they have the same strength as a Soul Reaper Assistant Captain. From the looks of things, if you hit one of them with your basic Cero from about fifteen feet, it'll be fatal."

"That's oddly scientific of you to say that." I said

"Keep your big mouth shut and keep blasting targets!" she yelled in response

"Alright, alright."

"I think it's time for you to try out that Cero Humana on that reinforced target over there." She said, pointing to a large target, bound by thick iron bands "That one over there is used mainly for the Espada, 'cause their breaking point is that of a captain. But since you're a special case, I suppouse you're allowed to use one. Try to blast through it."

I readied my hands and focused my energy into my palms.

"Cero Humana!"

The white beam screamed through the air, and as it hit the target, it shook dust from the ceiling. The target itself was dented in the middle, the thick iron bands at the front broken open, revealing the grey stone underneath.

"Wow." Apacci whistled "I think you're getting pretty good! Not enough to be one of Lady Harribel's official Fracciones, obviously, but you'd probably give us a run for our money!"

"Yeah." I yawned "the downside is that I probably wouldn't be awake at the end of it, either way."

"Here. You look like you can use some sleep." Someone said, handing me a pillow

"Hey, thanks. I'm gonna go to sleep now."

"Don't mention it."

"Cero."

A monstrous noise filled the air as I jumped from the bench.

"WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" I shouted

"Relax. It's just me." Said the man who gave me the pillow

"Wha-What was that just now?!"

"That was my Cero." He said, jerking his thumb at the target.

The target itself had been dramatically reduced in size, leaving only a one or two millimetre thick band of rock from the target remaining! As was the target behind it. And the one after that. And the other three after that one.

"Who- Who are you?!" I asked, mouth wide open in horror

"Coyote Starrk. First Espada." He said, extending his hand "I would like my pillow back."

"First Espada?! I can see you live up to your rank." I said shakily as I handed back the pillow.

"Yeah! Starrk's the number one around here! So you'd better not mess with us!" shouted a short green haired girl appearing from behind Starrk.

"Could you be a little quieter Lilynette? You're giving me a headache."

"Ah, shuddap Starrk! You're too lazy for your own good anyway!" the small girl shouted, beating her tiny fists on Starrk's head, which he barely even registered.

"I have a question. For Lilynette if that's okay." I asked

"Sure. Ask away." Starrk sighed

"Why are you wearing enough clothing to cover roughly one fifth of a person?" I asked "I mean, I know it's hot in Hueco Mundo, but why a little girl is wearing something you'd normally find in a…"

I was about to continue when an ominous purple aura appearing around her and a dangerously throbbing red tick mark appearing her mask.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING LITTLE?!" She shouted as she lunged for my face, sending us both crashing to the floor

"I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!" I pleaded, but they were ignored as I felt her small fists bury into my face time and time again as Apacci fell to the floor in a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

"Lilynette, stop that." Starrk said lazily. Getting no response, he sighed "She's impossible when she's like this…"

After meeting with the first Espada, I was shaken. How was I supposed to get out of here with people like him wandering around the corridors?! Also had to watch out for his Fraccion. That little girl… She couldn't read minds, could she?!

"Hey! Come on Sirviente! Mila Rose is waiting!"

I picked up the pace and ran into the arena. Inside, Miss Mila Rose was leaning on her broadsword with a bored expression on her face "What took you so long?"

"Sleepy here had to take a nap." Apacci said "That Cero Humana of his is damn powerful, but it pretty much turns him into Starrk."

"And I'm still tired."

"Well tough. You've got combat training with me." She said, pulling her sword out of the ground "Ready?"

I nodded as I unsheathed Hierro Yaburu from my back, holding it in front of me.

"No, no, no! That's not how you should hold a double edged spear!" she shouted, walking over to me

"Huh?"

"If you hold it like that, I can just do this!" she said, grabbing my wrist and shoving my spike down through my leg as I screamed in agony.

"Big baby. If you don't at least know how to wield it, why are you using that as a weapon?" she said bluntly "Apacci, can you get someone over here to heal him?"

I looked down at my leg and saw that the bleeding had stopped. Looking closer at my leg, I noticed that it was if I had never been stabbed at all!

"Never mind that." Apacci said as I got up "I think he's just learned how to regenerate."

"I… I guess so." I said shakily

"Fantastic. Now find a better stance."

I stood knees bent slightly, with Hierro Yaburu angled so the spike wouldn't go into my leg again. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice however…

"Much better. Now try to attack me!"

I charged in, spear held to my side in both hands, and swung at her. Lazily parrying the attack, she pushed me away with her off hand.

"Remember, it's not just an opponent's weapon you should be looking out for. You've got to be resourceful if you want to win."

Nodding, I charged in again, this time thudding Hierro Yaburu into the ground and sliding into her legs. As she fell, I readied my fist and slammed it into her gut, but was shocked to find my hand throbbing in pain. Damn those Hierros! Then as I glanced upwards, I realised the fatal flaw of my plan.

Mila Rose fell heavily on top of me, her breasts suffocating me. I tried to scream for air, but to no avail. After a few minutes of thrashing around, I eventually fell unconscious from nose bleeding and lack of air.

After regaining consciousness and being kicked into walls for a while by Mila Rose while Apacci just rolled on the floor laughing her ass off, I headed off to Sung-Sun. Hopefully she wouldn't give me any new broken bones to regenerate.

I was walking down the corridors when I ran into Menoly again.

"Oh. Hello Miss Menoly."

"Hmph. It's you. Honestly, I'm surprised you've lasted as long as you did around here. Though looking at all the bruises on you, you're not doing so well." She said "Though I've heard talk about you having some kind of unique Cero?"

"Yeah."

"Though a human being able to do a Cero still sounds ridiculous."

"I think it's the clothes doing most of the work." I sighed, tugging at my bandolier "Sometimes I feel like they have more power and authority than I do."

"Well at least they don't have a mind of their own." She laughed

"Yeah." I replied "I need to go now, I'm sure Miss Sung-Sun is waiting for me."

"Alright. Goodbye Sirviente." She said, and promptly disappeared

"Goodbye." I mumbled

"The basics of Sonido are simple. Just concentrate your Reshi into your legs and feet and imagine yourself taking an elongated step as to where you want to go." Sung-Sun explained, teleporting in front of my face and back across the room "It's as easy as breathing."

"Alright, let me give it a go." I said, slightly unnerved at the speed at which she moved. She had set up two pillars in the air for me to Sonido between. Putting my energy into my legs, I pushed off from the pillar and was slightly surprised to feel myself carried over to the other pillar!

"Impressive. On your first try too." Sung-Sun said, covering her face with her overly long sleeves.

"Yeah!" I said smiling at my small victory.

Suddenly, I heard alarms ringing and a loud announcement

"To all residents of Las Noches. Intruders have been detected within the walls. All those capable of combat are to locate the intruders and destroy them."

I was about to unsheathe my weapon and charge off to look for the intruders, but Sung-Sun put a hand over my wrist "I would not do that if I were you. These intruders are experienced fighters. You are not."

I sighed in relief as I put Hierro Yaburu back in its sheath "I am so very glad you said that Miss Sung-Sun."


	7. Chapter 7

I sat around the living room with the other of Mistress Harribel's Fracciones, minding my own business. The three women were bickering, as per the usual, and Mistress Harribel was nowhere to be seen. Shrugging, I got up from the couch.

"Screw this. I'm going to the firing range." I mumbled

"Hey, when the hell did you start talking like Grimmjow?" shouted Apacci

"Sorry, I guess I'm just tired." I said, shutting the door behind me. As I trudged to the firing range, saw that woman again

"Hey! Menoly!" I said, waving

"Hey." She said, turning to face me "What are you doing out here this late?"

"You can tell the time in a place like this?" I asked raising an eyebrow

"It certainly feels late." She shrugged

A small silence hung in the air for a brief period, before I got an idea.

"Hey, I'm going to go down to the firing range for some practice. D'you want to come?"

She thought for a moment, looking at me with a little confusion before shrugging.

"Why not? It's not like I had anything better to do today."

*v*v*v*

*v*v*v*

Down at the range, we were practicing our separate Ceros. Now I could blast through a target over fifty feet away with only a basic Cero!

"You know, as long as I'm here, I want to test something." I said

"Yeah?"

"I've noticed that my Ceros are getting stronger and stronger, but I'm wondering if I'm getting stronger," I said, tugging on my jacket "Or these special clothes."

"So, what you're going to take off your clothes?" she asked, her face a mask of disgust

"Only the jacket." I laughed, sliding out of the long sleeves. I put my hands is the cero position and tried to focus my energy.

"Cero!"

Nothing happened.

"Well, now that you've found that out, can you put your jacket back on?" she deadpanned

"Yeah, yeah." I said, sliding back into the white jacket

There we sat at one of the benches that lined the back wall for a while, waiting for the targets to regenerate.

"Hey." I asked "There's something I wanna know."

"Shoot."

"Every time I needed to know something, every time I needed some kind of assistance, you've been there to nudge me on the right path."

She said nothing, so I continued.

"I'm starting to wonder if it's not a coincidence that you've been helping me."

"Well…" she began, before retreating into silence

"Yeah?"

"It's just… Way back when… when I was still alive, I was a mother."

Now it was my turn to stay silent. I listened carefully to her story.

"He had grown up to be such a strong young man. Full of life, hope and dreams. Then it was all taken from him. From us."

"What happened?"

"Bombs. From the sky."

"What?"

"We were in the wrong place at the wrong time. We were going to Europe, for a tour of the country…" she said, fists tightening on her knees "When the bombs were dropped. The airport was demolished, trapping us inside. The next thing we know, we were here."

My mouth hung agape as she continued her horrible story.

"When we turned into hollows, I was so afraid. So angry. I can't remember anything that happened while I was a lesser hollow." She said, a small tear dropping down her face "Nor do I want to remember."

"Why?"

"It was only when I became an Arrancar that I remembered something. Something horrible…" she cried, her tears dropping onto her long white skirt "I had… I had eaten my son…"

I could only look in horror at the woman before me. How could anyone do that?

"I don't want to know how many sons and daughters I had eaten to become what I am. I don't want to know how many families I destroyed because of my greed." She sobbed "But I thought when I saw you, I thought maybe… Maybe I could atone for my sins, by helping you survive this place without becoming a monster… A monster like me."

I struggled to find the words to reply. How could I? This woman had suffered so much. What could anyone say to comfort her?

Smiling grimly, I pulled her into an embrace "Don't be sad. You had no control over what you did."

"I know that!" she shouted, sobbing tears "I couldn't do anything! I couldn't do anything to save my boy! I was so powerless…"

"Then don't be sad for losing him." I said, sure a tear was running down my cheek "Be happy that you didn't make the same mistake with me."

She looked at me a moment, before returning the hug "He looked just like you…"

*v*v*v*

*v*v*v*

I walked back from the firing range, exhausted by the day's practice and Menoly's story. Such a poor woman. To feel such guilt for so long… It was amazing she wasn't driven mad.

I walked through the huge corridors, footsteps reverberating through the cavernous space above me.

'I sure hope Nnoitora doesn't show up again.' I thought 'I don't know if Mistress Harribel would be around to save me again.'

To my relief, the creepy tall man didn't show up.

His lackey did.

"Sirviente." Tesra said, standing against a wall

"Master Tesra. What can I do for you?" I asked

"For starters, you can tell me what you were doing with Menoly." He said intimidatingly, standing off the wall to face me

"Nothing sir. We were just talking." I said

Tesra grabbed my jacket and slammed me into a wall "Don't lie to me!" he roared, shoving his face closer to mine "I won't ask again. What were you doing with Menoly?!"

"Nothing!" I said, wind knocked out of me "Why are you-"

"Forget it." He said, letting go of my jacket "Just remember one thing."

"Sir?" I asked, coughing

"If you ever, EVER, wrong Menoly in ANY way, you'll have me to answer to." He said, turning away and disappearing with his Sonido.

Wiping blood from the corner of my mouth, I got up and dusted my clothes off.

"Is everyone in Las Noches out to kick my ass?" I mumbled

*v*v*v*

*v*v*v*

Sitting back in my room, I pondered the events that led to me being here. Dropping onto the sand, the horrible monster, bleeding out in the cave, waking up in Las Noches, leaving the medical room, finding Mistress Harribel again, fighting and killing my first hollow, using my Cero Humana for the first time, the intruder warning. The intruders…

My mind dwelled on the intruders for a while. Who were they? Were they really after the girl? What were they going to do once they got here?

I had to know more. Making sure that Szayelaporro's spies weren't anywhere to be seen, I quickly Sonidoed over to where the girl was kept. I was about to open the door when I heard voices inside.

"-doesn't matter one way or another."

Ulquiorra! Pinning myself against the wall, I listened in on their conversation.

"Do you expect me to respond to your… Provocation?" he asked in his icy tones "Do you expect me to reassure you? Confirm to you whether or not he's still alive? It's a pathetic attempt. I'm not here to comfort you, either physically or psychologically."

A silence hung in the air for a while, before Ulquiorra began talking again.

"I don't understand why you care so much whether or not he's alive. Before this battle is over, all of your friends will be dead anyway. That's the truth. What does it matter if one is killed sooner than the others? They should have realised this was going to happen from the start."

"Stop it right now..!"

"If they didn't realise it, then they're fools and deserve to die for their arrogance. Either way, you should dismiss them from your mind. It's not worth the effort to remember them."

Ulquiorra paused for a moment before continuing again.

"If I were you, I'd be angry that they were all foolish enough to sneak into Hueco Mundo in the first place. Like lambs to a slaughter."

I heard a loud slap coming from inside the room, and gritted my teeth in anger. What the hell did he just do to her?! The air hung heavy with silence for a while, before I heard footsteps.

"I will come back here again. In one hour. If you haven't eaten by then, I'll tie you down and force it down your throat." He threatened "Keep that in mind."

As the doorhandle creaked, I quickly Sonidoed down the hallway and began to walk back to the door as the fourth Espada stepped out of the doorway. As he walked past me, I felt myself breathe a little in relief. Without warning, the fourth Espada whipped around and placed a firm hand on my shoulder.

"What were you going to do with the girl?" he asked in his cold, detached tone

"Girl? Wh-"

"Do not attempt to lie to me." He said, tightening his grip "What are you planning with the girl?"

"I… I want to leave here." I said

The cold man took his hand off my shoulder "Then leave. What trash like you does is of no concern to me."

Then he vanished into thin air. Seeing my chance, I opened the door with my key and stepped inside.

"Oh! Sirviente!" said the girl, standing up from the small table. She looked like she had been crying "I didn't know you'd be cleaning again today."

"I won't be for long." I said grimly "I need to know something."

"What is it?"

"Your friends. Who are they? When will they get here?"

Orihime faltered for a moment, unsure if she wanted to continue.

"Please." I said, desperation creeping into my voice "I need to get out of here. They're coming to rescue you. Surely you can convince them-"

"Please… just leave me alone…" she said, staring up at the barred window

"But I need to know..!" I said, reaching out

"Just leave!" she yelled, whirling around, face hardened in rage before softening again "I'm sorry… Please… Just go."

*v*v*v*

*v*v*v*

*v*v*v*

Omake the Second: Who Stole the Cookie from the Cookie Jar?

"Sirviente." Tesra said, standing against a wall

"Master Tesra. What can I do for you?" I asked

"For starters, you can tell me what you were doing in my pantry." He said intimidatingly, standing off the wall to face me

"Nothing sir. I was just-" I began

Tesra grabbed my jacket and slammed me into a wall "Don't lie to me!" he roared, shoving his face closer to mine "I won't ask again. Are you the one who stole my cookies?!"

"No!" I said, wind knocked out of me "Why are you-"

"Forget it." He said, letting go of my jacket "Just remember one thing."

"Sir?" I asked, coughing

"If you ever, EVER, steal my cookies, you'll have me to answer to." He said, turning away and disappearing with his Sonido.

Wiping blood from the corner of my mouth, I got up and dusted my clothes off. Reaching into my jacket, I pulled out a crumpled packet of chocolate chip cookies.

"My cookies now." I grinned, popping one into my mouth


	8. Chapter 8

For once, I didn't wake to the sound of someone banging on my trapdoor. Peeking out from it, I saw nobody in the room. Shrugging, I climbed up the rest of the ladder and made my way to the kitchen. There, I poured myself a cup of tea and sat down at the kitchen table. It reminded me of the quiet mornings I had back home. Back when I was still alive.

"If that car hadn't been there… If I hadn't been there… I would never have been in this mess." I mumbled, looking out to the grey sands of Hueco Mundo "I don't even know how I got here. Is this where all souls go? All I've seen here are Hollows and Arrancars. Well… Except for the girl. And me."

The girl. That was the reason those intruders were here, wasn't it? If I led them to her, they might take me with them!

"But if they don't… I'll be a traitor. And still here. Neither of those are good options."

What did I have to lose? It was stay here and die in slavery, or risk death to live again!

"I don't even know these Soul Reapers. Will they even listen to me?"

I wouldn't know if I didn't try.

"But… What would Mistress Harribel think? And Apacci? Sung-Sun? Mila Rose?" I said to myself "And Menoly?"

'They're all Arrancars! Your captors! Do you really think that they'll miss you? How foolish.' I thought 'They have another human with them! They're saving a human! These are the good guys! You've been held captive by the bad guys all along! It's now or never!'

Standing up from the table, I ran back to the trapdoor and kicked open the hatch. Inside my room, I stuffed my normal clothes into a bag as well as a few of my spare uniforms and threw it over my back. Picking up my Hierro Yaburu, I climbed up the ladder once more to find myself face to face with the person I least wanted to see.

"Where do you think you're going?" said the pink haired man

"How did you…" I started before he kicked me in the forehead, sending me tumbling down the ladder

"Idiot! Didn't I say that I'd know everything?" he mocked "I think you need a time out."

As he snapped his fingers, I could feel the fibres of my clothes tighten as they moved and shifted, dragging my arms behind my back. My pants constricted around my legs, forcing me to fall to the ground, immobilised

"What the hell?! What is this?!" I shouted

"A small precaution. A scientist should always have a failsafe. Those threads will keep you in check as long as I breathe, so don't bother attempting escape. I never thought I'd have to discipline another's pet, but I think this is necessary." He gloated "I will be back for you after I dispose of the intruders. Don't go anywhere!"

I cursed as I thought madly for a way out of this. Straining against my confinement, it all seemed hopeless. All I could do was lay there on the hard ground and wait.

*v*v*v*

*v*v*v*

Hours passed, and I was beginning to feel tired. I hadn't even managed to move an inch, let alone free myself. Just when I felt all hope lost, my arms fell limply to my sides!

"What the..?"

Sitting up, I flexed my arm. I was back in control all right.

"Now it's time to GTFO of here." I said, leaping up the ladder. Smashing the trapdoor open, I slammed open the door and Sonidoed down one of the corridors. I heard the distant sounds of combat as I ran for one of the exits.

*v*v*v*

*v*v*v*

Damn this place! It's so huge, I couldn't even find the exit! I ran out into the centre of Las Noches, a huge empty space covered in sand and basked in light. There, I found the steadily withering corpse of Szayelaporro Granz.

"Shit. These intruders must be strong." I said, nudging the dead Espada's head with my foot "I guess I should thank them. At least I'm not trapped in my own clothing."

Without warning, the sound of a massive explosion of sand filled the air! I whirled around to see the geyser of sand thrown up into the air.

"What the hell?!" I shouted. I noticed someone shift the sands behind me, and as I turned again, I saw three people in skull masks, swords drawn. The strange thing was, that their clothing, their masks, even their swords, they were all exactly the same!

"You will not escape. Return to your cell or die here." They spoke in unison

"No way. I'm going home." I said, taking my spear off my back.

"You have chosen your fate." They said, lunging into the attack.

I blocked the third one's sword while the first tried to sneak around behind me. Ducking a swipe by the third, I swept the legs out from under the first while the second retreated to a safe distance. The third aimed a slice at me, but I threw the first into his sword's path, slicing him in two. Even though he was cut neatly in two, he didn't bleed. He just sort of, vanished. The third attacked at me again as the second charged his bright red Cero. Punching him in his masked face, I threw him at the second with a yell, who had fired his Cero. As the smoke cleared, the second was still standing. Propping my spear up, I threw it hard, the spear tearing through the mask of the Arrancar.

Retrieving my spear from the sand, I looked around for a way back home.

*v*v*v*

*v*v*v*

I thought I had finally found what I was looking for. A huge black tear in the sky, supported by two tesla coil like structures, was hanging in the air.

"I wonder where this leads." I thought aloud.

As I was about to enter the giant tear in the sky, I heard something thud into the sand behind me.

"That's as far as you go."

I turned around and saw a man with black hair and glasses, battered, bruised and bloody, dressed completely in white ready some kind of blue energy bow.

"Who are you supposed to be?" I asked, taking out my spear "The Ninth? Second?"

"What are you babbling about?" the man said menacingly "I'm a Quincy. Not an Espada."

"A Quincy." I echoed, realization hitting me like a ton of bricks "You're one of the intruders!"

"Yes." He said "Are you with the Espada?"

"I'm escaping." I said, putting away my weapon "What about you?"

"I'm looking for someone."

I thought for a while "You wouldn't happen to be Ichigo, would you?"

"No." He said, a red tick mark appearing on his forehead as his scowl deepened slightly "My name is Uryu Ishida. Ichigo has gone back to the World of the Living."

"Uryu…" said a small voice from behind him "Is that…"

"Orihime?" I asked.

"How do you know Orihime?" he demanded, pulling the bow string a fraction tighter

"I cleaned out her cell. I never touched her." I said, putting my hands up defensively

"Good." The Quincy said, slackening his bow and dispelling it "So who are you? What are you doing here?

"My name is Sirvi… Sivir. I'm a human."

"What are you doing in Las Noches? And if you're human, why are you emitting such a strong hollow energy?"

"Look, it's a long story. I promise to explain everything once we're back in the World of the Living."

"We're not going anywhere with you." Uryu said, drawing his strange bow once again

"Uryu, stop! I know him! He's human!" Orihime shouted, putting her hands over Uryu's wrist

"Orihime… Are you sure?" he asked. As she nodded, Uryu reluctantly put his bow away again. "Well we should wait anyway. At least until the battle clears up."

"What battle?" I asked

*v*v*v*

*v*v*v*

Uryu had filled me in on the story. About the Soul Reapers, his meeting with Ichigo, Aizen's betrayal and Orihime's kidnapping. He then spoke of Karakura Town being wiped off the face of the earth.

"Shit." I said quietly

"Yeah." Uryu nodded. "But with the condition I'm in and your lack of power, we're better off just staying here until it all blows over."

"But when will be then?" I asked

A smaller black tear opened in the sky without warning. And out of it poked the head of a blonde man in a stripy green bucket hat.

"Mr Urahara!" Uryu said

"Ah, there you two are." He said, glancing over in my direction "Make that three."

"Is the battle over?"

"Wait, what about Chad and the others?" Orihime asked, a panicked tone creeping into her voice "We still haven't found them!"

"They're all fine Orihime. Don't worry." The man in green said "Though I am wondering who your new friend is. His Reshi feels like a hollow's, but I can sense that he's human."

"He's promised to explain when we're back in the World of the Living." Uryu explained

"My name is Sivir." I said

"Really?" he said scratching his chin "Well boys and girls, I think it's time we go home."


	9. Chapter 9

Karakura Town. I remember this place. It was my home once. As we exited the portal, I looked out at the low rooves of the residential area, the concrete towers, and the river with its bright green grassy banks.

Walking through the streets, I wondered if my apartment had been sold. My life used to revolve around grades, money, economy… now? My life was so much simpler. But I had nothing.

I rounded the corner and sat down at a park bench. I wondered what had happened to Mist… Harribel. It was just Harribel now, wasn't it? Scratching the back of my head, I also pondered the fates of Mila Rose, Sung-Sun, Apacci… and Menoly.

"But what happened to the Espada?" I wondered aloud "All I know is that Szayelapporo is dead. What happened to the others? Heh. I guess I'll never know."

It was at that moment that I felt something. Not like the huge weights dumped down on you like an ocean. But it was more like a faint, yet distinct pulse. A distress signal. Leaping up, I Sonidoed up to the rooftops of Karakura Town, running for my destination. Alleys, streets and walkways passed by in flashes as I felt the pulse become stronger. Finally, I found what I was looking for.

A small and smelly alley, barely noticeable to casual passers-by. Darkened by the high buildings surrounding it, scraps of cardboard and refuse were littering the ground. Inside that alley, broken and bloody, were four bodies. Leaping down from the rooftops, I recognised the bodies instantly. How couldn't I? Apacci, Mila Rose, Sung-Sun and Harribel were all lying on the ground in various positions, barely a whisper coming from all of them.

But they were still alive.

I had to act fast. I didn't know how long they'd last in their condition. Picking up the body of Harribel, I walked to the front of the alley, only to be blocked off by a short woman with black hair.

"What do you think you're doing?" she barked "Where are you going with those corpses?"

"They're not corpses! They're still alive!" I shouted in return. The woman just nodded and drew her sword.

"If that's the case, I will gladly remedy that."

She swung at the woman in my arms, but I quickly Sonidoed behind her "What the hell?! Don't you have any idea of mercy?"

"That technique… Impossible! You're a human!" she muttered before shouting once more "They're hollows you idiot! What good is mercy on monsters?"

"This 'monster' saved my life once!" I shouted "Now I'm returning the favour, and I'm not about to let you, or anyone else stop me!"

The woman seemed to falter for a moment, as if remembering something important. As her hard expression turned to one of sad nostalgia, she sheathed her sword "Fine. Go ahead and save them. I won't stop you."

"What? Just like that?" I asked

She didn't respond. Instead she disappeared, leaving an empty void of silence in her wake.

*v*v*v*

*v*v*v*

I had found my old apartment empty, like always. Laying out my spare three futons in my room, I carefully placed the bodies of the four wounded Arrancars down. Walking into my room, I was glad that none of my books had been removed. I skimmed across the shelf, searching for my dictionary of medicine. Flipping it open, I looked for the chapter relating to 'grievous injuries caused by supernatural beings'. Not finding anything, I looked instead for the basic first aid section.

"I wish I could take them to an actual hospital." I muttered bandaging up Sung-Sun's still heavily bleeding arm "They might have a better chance there."

Deciding that I had done all that I could, I stepped carefully over to the cupboard and dumped my bag of clothing in. I'd had enough white for one lifetime. Dressing in a grey hoodie and loose blue jeans, I left my room and fell heavily onto the couch.

"I had forgotten how good this couch feels." I muttered to myself, burying my face in a cushion. Flicking on the TV, I fell quickly back into my old routine and started watching the news.

"Thank you Samantha." said the news reporter "In other news, strange phenomenon has been occurring all over Karakura Town, as residents appear to be suffering from Mass Spontaneous Sleep Disorder, or Karakura Syndrome. Witnesses report that large groups of people would suddenly fall unconscious, often seconds before they themselves fell unconscious as well. An estim-"

Flicking off the TV, I yawned loudly. I had no idea how long I'd been awake for. I couldn't fight the weight of my eyelids anymore as I fell into a dreamless sleep.

*v*v*v*

*v*v*v*

I awoke, expecting the loud banging of a foot on the trapdoor. Nothing. Sitting up, I found myself still in the living room.

"Well, at least it wasn't a dream." I said, getting up from the couch and stretching my tired muscles

I walked over to the kitchen and poured myself a bowl of cereal. As I crunched on the slightly soggy cornflakes, I remembered my four patients! Standing up, I quietly opened the bedroom door.

They were all gone.

I looked around, thinking they might be doing something while I was asleep. Their futons were still out, so they couldn't have left. Unless they left in a hurry. Then I noticed a note taped to the door. Tearing it off, I opened it up and read it.

"The patients have been moved to the Kurosaki Clinic for professional healthcare. Any concerns must be expressed to Dr Isshin Kurosaki."

"The Kurosaki Clinic? That's only a few blocks away…" I said to myself, folding the paper and sliding it into my pocket "I have to go see them."

*v*v*v*

*v*v*v*

A bell chimed as I entered the small clinic. A young girl with blonde hair appeared from behind the desk.

"Welcome to the Kurosaki Clinic!" she said in a cheery voice "Is there anything we can do for you?"

"I'm looking Isshin Kurosaki. Is he in?"

"Let me go get him!" she said "Dad! There's someone who wants to see you!"

"Coming Yuzu!" came a shout from inside the clinic. A man who looked about thirty years old stepped out from a nearby doorway. Seeing me, his expression immediately turned dour "Oh. It's you. Follow me."

Nodding, I followed the man through the doorway into a sealed off room. Opening the door, I saw the man in the green bucket hat standing close to four beds, an Arrancar resting in each one of them.

"Ah… So this is why you wanted that favour." Kisuke said, glancing over to me "I still say that it'd be easier to send them to the Soul Society."

"Arrancars aren't like normal hollows, Kisuke." The man said "So it'd be unfair to force them. We have to let them choose."

The man in green was about to reply when a small groan could be heard from one of the beds. Rushing over, I saw Harribel groan and fidget under the covers, eyes screwed shut, as if having some horrible dream.

"She's alright." I sighed "She's alright…"

"So Sivir." Kisuke began "You promised to explain everything once we got back to the World of the Living. And here we are. So why don't you fill us in?"

I sighed inwardly, knowing I couldn't put it off any longer. "Where should I start?"

*v*v*v*

*v*v*v*

"Well then." Kisuke said, tipping his hat back "that was certainly an interesting story."

I nodded glumly, not taking my eyes off the sleeping Harribel.

"But the question remains. Why exactly did she save you?" Kisuke asked

"I think I already know the answer." I said

"Hmm?"

"To help me survive. To help me get away from a place I didn't belong. To let me live." I mumbled, staring at Harribel again "I just hope I'll be able to return the favour."

"Don't you worry Sivir. My medicine skills are top of the line!" Isshin grinned, flashing a quick thumbs up

"But why are you helping them?"

"I'm a doctor. I take care of patients no matter who they are." Isshin said, glancing over his patients "A life is a life. No matter whom it belongs to."

"Thank you. But there's another problem. Everyone thinks I'm dead. My apartment is probably going to be emptied and rented out sooner or later, and there's no way I can get money anymore since I have no identity papers, and I have no idea how to start my life again!"

"We're way ahead of you there." Kisuke said with a small smile "Your apartment isn't in danger of getting rented out again anytime soon. As for making money, you could always work for me!"

"Work? What kind?"

"Oh, a little bit of hard labour, some cleaning, stocktake, oh and of course killing hollows." He said, counting off on his fingers.

"Killing hollows? Don't the Soul Reapers do that already?" I asked

"Yes, but to be perfectly honest, they could use all the help they can get. Ever since Ichigo… You know…"

I thought for a moment, before eventually deciding that it was the best thing to do.

"I'm in."


	10. Chapter 10

A month after the fallout of the invasion of the Fake Karakura Town

*v*v*v*

*v*v*v*

My eyes cracked open a fraction as my alarm clock started to beep. It was only three in the morning!

"Dammit Kisuke… It's too early." I yawned "This must be how Starrk felt every day."

Sitting up and hitting the snooze button, the alarm clock folded upwards to reveal a screen and two speakers slid out from the sides. As static cleared from the screen, Kisuke began the details of the job.

"A large group of hollows have been sighted in North Karakura. Soul Reapers have been sent to dispatch the hollows, but they need assistance."

"Is this a stealth mission?"

"Negative. If they're not rescued in time, they're not going to make it. Saving the Soul Reapers is your primary objective, but exterminating all the hollows will earn you an extra fifteen thousand Kan."

"I keep telling you Kisuke, you don't need to give me any extra reward."

"Yeah, but it works so well with your tough mercenary attitude." He grinned, flipping open his ever-present fan "Kisuke out."

The alarm clock returned to its normal form as I leapt up off the floor. Slamming open the wardrobe door, I dug out my Arrancar clothes and the white half-helmet that covered my eyes with a blood red visor. On the left side of the helmet, a slightly tilted number eleven had been painted on, slightly overlapping the visor. I have no idea why Kisuke decided to do the whole mercenary routine on me, but it kept me in money. At least I didn't have to do the silly poses before I started fighting.

Sliding into my jacket, pants and helmet, I took my spear, which now had a long length of chain attached to the back, off the hidden rack behind my clothes and slid it into the sheath on my back.

"Time to save some Soul Reapers."

*v*v*v*

*v*v*v*

The Soul Reapers below were in close combat with a small group of hollows, a small amount of the hollows lay defeated, but the others had the Soul Reapers pinned against a wall. Jumping down as I unsheathed my spear, I slammed it into the head of one of the hollows, killing it instantly. Whirling around, I threw the spear at another, pinning its arm to the brick and mortar wall.

"Don't just stand there! Either help me or get the hell out of here!" I shouted to the stunned soul reapers. The soul reapers then dove back into the fray, slashing hollows left and right. Pulling my spear out of the wall with the chain, I swung it at another hollow, who jumped back just in time to avoid my swing, but he was then cut down by one of the soul reapers when a cloud of dust was thrown into the air as the old wall I had thrown the spear at crumbled.

I heard a crackling noise as my earpiece came to life "Alright Sivir! Mission complete. Your payment has been transferred to your bank account. Don't hang around though. These guys might want to question you."

"Roger that." I said into the mic. Jumping from the dust cloud, I waited above the alley for the Soul Reapers to leave.

"Who was that guy?" one asked

"I dunno. Did you catch a glimpse of his face?"

"No. He was wearing some kind of mask."

"Yeah, me neither." The other said, scratching the back of his head. "Did you see the number on the side of his helmet?"

"Yeah. Eleven? What could that mean?"

"Wait, didn't the Espada have numbers somewhere on their bodies?"

"What?! They're back already?!" one of them shouted

"And worse, it sounds like there's more of them."

"We'd better report this back to the captain. He'll know what to do."

With that, the two soul reapers opened a gate to the Soul Society and left. Cursing softly, I put my hand to the side of my head and brought by earpiece back to life "Kisuke, I think I've been compromised."

"Why? What happened?"

"Two soul reapers are going to talk to their Captain about my appearance. They think I'm an Espada."

"That can't be good."

"I think this might spread a few rumours, not to mention a hunting party."

"Don't worry about it. I'll see what I can do to cover it up. Over and out."

"Hmph. I thought I felt a familiar spiritual pressure." A voice said behind me. Turning around, I saw Uryu, wearing a simple high school uniform. "How've you been Sivir?"

"I've been fine." I said, taking off my helmet "Just finished off a run in with a few hollows."

"Any damage?" he asked

"Thankfully, no. So how are the patients?" I asked. Uryu had promised to keep me posted on their condition

"I think you should see for yourself." said a familiar voice as Harribel appeared next to Uryu. "Long time no see, Sirviente."

"Sorry Lady Harribel, it's just Sivir now." I replied, standing up a little straighter

"Ah yes. Of course." She said, folding her arms. "I must thank you for your assistance. If you didn't find us, I doubt we'd be having this conversation."

"It's the least I could do to return the favour." I smiled

I couldn't tell, but I think Harribel smiled under her high collar as well "So what will you do now Sivir?"

"My place is here. Karakura needs all the help it can get defending it from rogue hollows." I said "But what will you do?"

"As your place is here, mine is in Hueco Mundo. I will take up Barragan's empty throne and rule there. For your generous actions, I will also attempt to stem the flow of hollows into the human world, though I cannot guarantee that I can stop them all. One person can only do so much."

"But that same one person can make a huge difference." I nodded in reply.

"Indeed. Before I go, I must tell you of one last thing. The details are written on the last page of the book you used to heal me and my Fracciones."

"I'll remember it." I nodded

"'Till our paths next cross." She said, opening a black tear in the sky as she disappeared into the black abyss

"Goodbye. Harribel." I muttered as the black tear closed behind her

*v*v*v*

*v*v*v*

"So how much do I owe you Isshin?" I asked

"You don't owe me squat kid." The doctor said, leaning on the counter

"Well I've gotta repay you somehow. I don't like my debts going unpaid." I shrugged

"Well, there is something…" he said "Could you go check up on Ichigo?"

"You mean that orange haired soul reaper?"

"Yeah, but he's also my son. He's over at Urahara's shop. If you could go and…"

I heard an electronic chime as the clinic doors slid open.

"I'm home."

Isshin leaped over the counter and jumpkicked Ichigo in the face "Ichigo! What have I told you about coming in through the Clinic?!"

"What the hell Dad?! I just finished recuperating!" he shouted angrily, slamming his father into a wall.

"Falcon Punch!" I chuckled under my breath

"Eh? Who are you?" he asked, turning his attention towards me

"Name's Sivir. It's nice to meet you." Extending my hand in greeting

"Ichigo Kurosaki." He said, shaking my hand

"So what was up with the mortal combat just now?" I asked, looking at Isshin who was still buried in the wall

"Oh, that? Just a little family squabble."

"Little?"

*v*v*v*

*v*v*v*

Ichigo and I had retreated to outside of the Clinic to talk.

"So where about do you live?"

"I live a couple of blocks away. You live here in this Clinic?" I asked

"Yeah."

"Well, I gotta head back home. I'm getting kinda hungry." I said, standing up.

"Right. See ya."

I was about to walk away when I saw a familiar woman and a guy with tattoos and red hair walk around a corner.

"Oh. Hey Rukia. Renji. What's up?" Ichigo asked

"Ichigo! Get away from him!" shouted the black haired woman, putting a hand on her sword

"What the… Why?"

"He's some kind of new Espada!" She said, edging her sword out a little while the red haired man had drawn it all the way.

"What?! I thought we killed them all!" Ichigo shouted in disbelief

"There's more. We estimate that these new Espada's numbers are twice as large as before, with two of the original Espada is the high ranking positions." Rukia said, eyes narrowing "The one in front of you is number Eleven."

"We can't let him escape!" the red head shouted, swinging wildly at me while I dodged out of the way with Sonido. I hadn't taken my Arrancar socks off that morning.

Now that just sounded plain silly.

"Renji! He still has his hollow spirit energy around him, so don't underestimate him!"

Turning to flee, I saw Ichigo standing in my way like a scowling brick wall.

"If what they say is true, you're not getting out of here." He said

"I have absolutely no desire to fight you." I said, panic creeping into my voice as I looked behind me at the two rapidly approaching soul reapers "Can't we just talk this out?!"

"You can talk it out with your interrogators!" Renji shouted again, swinging his fist into my head, knocking me to the pavement.

*v*v*v*

*v*v*v*

When I woke, I found myself in a darkened room, tied to a chair. Looking down at my feet, I cursed as I realised that they'd taken my damned socks off!

Still sounds really silly.

I heard a door creak open behind me and slam shut again. I saw two people cloaked in white jackets, with black robes underneath.

"I don't get why we have to interrogate this human." One of them spat "Hardly worth my time."

"From what we've heard from our sources, he's got close ties to one of the original Espada, not to mention being a member of the New Espada." The other said, leaning closer, revealing his snowy white hair "Isn't that right, Sivir?"

"You know my name?"

"We know a lot about you already." The other said, folding her arms

"Well I guess there's really no point to me being here." I scowled. The next minute, I was on the floor, the side of my head aching

"Don't give us that crap!" the woman yelled "We want to know exactly how many of the New Espada there are, and their names!"

"How the hell should I know?! I haven't been back there since the battle with Aizen ended." I said "And I'm in no hurry to go back."

"So you're a traitor then?" the white haired one asked, up righting the chair and I with one hand

"No, not really." I shrugged "I just didn't belong there. Harribel did all she could to get me out of there. I'm not going to throw away her gift to me and come running back."

"Harribel? As in Tier Harribel, the third Espada?" the woman asked

"Yeah, though I guess it could be higher now. I don't know." I muttered "Though what you should know is that this whole 'New Espada' thing is a lie. Harribel's just the new ruler of Hueco Mundo. Nothing more."

"So how do you explain this?" the white haired one asked, tossing my helmet to the floor, the number eleven shining in the light.

"I really don't know why Kisuke added that. I knew that thing was going to cause a misunderstanding."

"I knew it." The woman spat

"Start explaining. How do you know Kisuke Urahara, and what's his involvement in this matter?"

"I'm sure it'll be more believable if I explained it." I heard a familiar voice as the door creaked open again

"What are you doing here Kisuke? We're interrogating this prisoner." The woman shouted, yanking on my collar

"Relax Soifon, Sivir doesn't mean any harm." Another voice said, walking in behind Kisuke "In fact, he's done a lot of good around Karakura Town."

"Lady Yoruichi!" Soifon whispered to herself, straightening slightly.

"Sivir here was a human that got captured in Hueco Mundo after appearing there. He was kept there for a few years until Ichigo and his friends left with Orihime. Now, he's working for me to kill hollows." He said, putting a hand on my shoulder

I noticed that he had purposely left out the part of me rescuing Harribel. I made a mental note to thank Kisuke for that after I got out of here.

"That still doesn't explain his hollow powers." The white haired soul reaper said

"Well how about this, Captain Hitsuguya. If you don't question his hollow powers, I'll give you this jumbo bag of Amanatto from my shop!" he said cheerfully, holding up what looked like a brown paper bag barely able to contain the amount of sweets inside

"Oh please! Do you think Captain Hitsuguya would fall for such a-"

"Hollow powers? What hollow powers?" he asked innocently, snatching the bag from Kisuke's grip and dumping it into one of his coat pockets. Though it remained fairly obvious, as his coat slid slightly from one of his shoulders from the weight of the bag.

Soifon on the other hand looked at the short Captain in astonishment as he struggled to maintain a cool expression. "Come on Soifon. I think we've learned all we can here."

"You may be bribed so easily, Hitsuguya, but I will continue my interrogation."

"Hey Soifon!" shouted the other woman appearing behind her and tapping her on the shoulder "Tag! You're it!"

"H-Hey! Get back here!" she shouted, disappearing

"Here. Let me just get these ropes." Hitsuguya said, untying the knots "You'll find most of your equipment in the locker outside."

As the door slammed shut, I stood up and picked my helmet up off the floor "Well I guess that clears that up."

"Yeah. Though that bag of Amanatto is going to come out of your next paycheck." Kisuke grinned

Thank you revoked.


	11. Omake Break

Another day, another group of hollows. Sheathing my spear, I turned away to go home, before I heard a yell from an above rooftop.

"Halt evildoer!"

I look up, and I see six people, all dressed in what looks like Super Sentai cosplay standing on a building.

"You've picked a bad time to come around here! Now you will face justice at the hands of…" he said, as the group began launching into various heroic poses "THE KARAKURA-RAIZER TEAM!"

I could only stand there, looking up at the group, struggling not to laugh my ass off. Eventually I had to give in, laughing like a maniac.

"What's so funny evildoer?" the leader asked

"What's so funny? You six! I've never seen anything so… so... BWAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed, struggling to keep my sides from exploding

"Stand back Karakura-Raizer, I'll take care of this." Shouted the red one.

"Yeah! You go girl!" shouted another

The red Raizer landed on the ground with a crash, cracking the concrete beneath her. Charging at me, I readied myself for an attack.

"Raizer Deadly Magnum!" she shouted, her fists bursting into flame as she swung at me. Dodging out of the way, she continued her assault, trying desperately to land a blow.

Sonidoing behind her, I gave her a light kick, sending her sprawling to the ground.

"Woah! He just took out Raizer Beast with one kick!" a panicked one shouted "We should really get outta here!"

"No way Raizer Delicate! We can't just leave our comrade behind!" shouted another one, whose voice sounded very familiar

"Hey! I know you!"

"Hmm?"

"You're Don Kanonji! I used to watch your TV show all the time!"

The two of us then procceded to have a special moment, quoting the old TV show.

"The spirits are always with you! BOAHAHAHAAA!" we shouted in unison, even doing the cross armed thing too. It was awesome. You should've been there.

"Are you kidding me?" the leader asked, slumping at the shoulders.

"Guys, I couldn't fight one of my fans! I'm outta here!" he shouted, disappearing in a flash of smoke

"Wait, REALLY?!" the white one shouted, but Don Kanonji was nowhere to be seen "Alright, Karakura Spirit has abandoned us! Tiny Devil, circle around him! Delicate, go get Beast! Erotic! Find a way to distract him! I'll hit him with the Raizer Beam!"

"Right!"

The group split apart as the leader started doing… I don't even. I didn't really have time for paying attention to him as the Tiny Devil launched into the attack. Blocking a kick, I tried to return with a punch, but she dodged it, grabbing my arm and launching me over her head! Crashing to the ground, I quickly righted myself.

"I guess I shouldn't have underestimated you just because of your stature." I said, cracking my knuckles "Alright, show me what you've got!"

The Tiny Devil leapt up into the air again, then thundered down with tremendous speed! I tried to block it, but my guard collapsed, and I bounced off the pavement, landing on my feet.

"Okay, enough playing around! It's time to take this a little more seriously!" I said, readying myself. Sonidoing behind her, I slammed my elbow into her back. As she sailed through the air, Raizer Beast was back up and attacking again, this time with more ferocity than before.

Blocking my kick, she shifted her grip, grabbed my leg and swung me into a wall! As I was about to launch off the wall, I felt the Tiny Devil leap up and grab my arms, tugging them behind my back!

"Get off!" I shouted as the Raizer Beast charged at me with a burning fist.

"Raizer Deadly Magnum!" she shouted again, slamming her fist into my chest, sending up a huge plume of smoke. As it cleared, I could see her shocked expression to see that I was still standing! The wind had been knocked out of me, and I think that my clothes had been singed, but my Hierro had otherwise protected me.

"Is that all you've got?" I coughed, sucking in a breath

"It's not over yet!" she shouted, the Tiny Devil and the Raizer Beast leaping away "Raizer Erotic! Do it now!"

"Right!" shouted the pink one, launching into a weird pose, as was the thing of these guys "Restraint Number One! Fuzzy Cuffs!"

I felt handcuffs materialise on my wrists. Looking directly at 'Erotic Raizer', I broke the handcuffs easily. I mean, I had the strength of around thirty people. Like a cheap pair of novelty handcuffs would stop me.

"He broke 'em! Raizer! We need you do it now!" she screamed

Looking up at the top of the building, I saw that the leader had finally finished doing… whatever it was he was doing and was holding his arms out in front of him "Got it! Raizeeeeeeerrrr… BEEEEEEAAAAAAAM!"

A huge blue beam screamed through the air as time began to slow down. I put my arms up in front of me and shouted my own attack.

"Cero Humana!"

The white beam screamed through the air to meet the light blue beam sent out by the Karakura-Raizer. The two beams crashed together, making a huge bright light as the energies collided. Then without warning, the two beams exploded, enveloping the area in a blinding white light as I was flung back into a wall.

*v*v*v*

*v*v*v*

When I regained consciousness, I felt the helmet drop from my head, clattering onto the ground.

"Hey! I think he's awake!" shouted one of them

I tried to move my arms, but they were so far embedded in the concrete, I couldn't budge!

"So evildoer, are you ready to accept defeat?" one of them asked

"What made you think I was evil?" I asked, shaking my left arm free from the concrete

"Wait, you aren't?" asked Raizer Beast

"No! I've been killing hollows ever since I got here!" I said, pulling my right arm free from the rubble

"I think we got some bad intel guys." Sighed Karakura-Raizer

"From who?" I asked, breaking my legs out of the concrete and rebar prison

"We're not about to tell you our sources!" Raizer Delicate shouted

I bent down to pick up my helmet and plonked it back on my head "Well that's too bad. I guess we could have been great allies if it weren't for your crappy intel."

"Don't talk about Kisuke like that!" squeaked the Tiny Devil before clamping a hand over her mouth

"K… Kisuke?" I asked. Suddenly, I realised why everyone despised the smiling shopkeeper. "KIIIIIIIIIIISUKKEEEEEEEEEEE!"

*v*v*v*

*v*v*v*

"Are you sure this bunker is going to hold Tessai?"

"Positive sir. As I've told you before, the concrete is reinforced with steel and Seki-Seki. It'll take them roughly a year to break it."

Kisuke hummed in agreement, looking at his watch "How long has it been since Sivir, Kon and Tatsuki started beating on it?"

"Six days."

A sickening crunch was heard as a wall of the underground bunker shattered.

"Knock knock!" came three voices, shouting in unison, laced with barely concealed rage

"You said it would take them a year to break it!" Kisuke shouted in surprise

"I said roughly a year. It would appear my calculations were off somewhat. Stronger bunker next time?" Tessai asked

"Make it twenty inches thick instead of five."


	12. Final Chapter

It had been another routine thing for me. Occasionally I'd get a call to go hunt down some stray hollows. I had a few close shaves with some soul reapers, but it was always covered up by Kisuke or they'd just dismiss it as something they saw. It put some money in my pocket and food on the table. Though that changed when I got the emergency call.

Instead of Kisuke calling me up, there was a different call. I heard a chiming coming from my dictionary of medicine, the secret link between me and my past. Hueco Mundo.

Opening the book, I flipped to the back of the book. Tearing out the page and laying it on the floor, I rushed back to my room to get my Arancarr Gear. After I slid into my jacket and pants, I gripped my helmet and stared at the number painted on the side. I began to wonder what would have happened if that hollow had eaten me. I had heard that there were those who were able to take over the hollows that had eaten them. Could I have taken over a hollow? Would I have become a fully-fledged Arancarr? An Espada? I dismissed the thoughts from my mind. I had more important things to do.

Now fully dressed, I pricked my finger and let the blood drop onto the piece of paper. The paper glowed with purple energy, slowly rising into the air. Then came a ripping sound as time and space was torn asunder. I could never fully repay Harribel for what she did. But if I could do whatever I could, it might just be enough.

"Where are you going Sivir?" I heard a voice behind me as I took a step towards the void

"To Hueco Mundo. Something terribly wrong is going on there. I can feel it." I replied "I'm not about to let you stop me Kisuke."

"You still shouldn't go. It's not just dangerous. It's suicide."

"I have to go. I promised Harribel I would return if she needed me."

"A man should always keep his promises, but nothing is stopping you from getting a little help." Another grinned, sword tapping on his shoulder

"I don't want to put you in danger."

"Are you kidding? We're probably more qualified for this than you are." another smirked, his glasses clicking as he readjusted them

"Besides, if you get hurt, I'll fix you up good as new!" a woman smiled

"We're not stopping you Sivir. But we're not about to let you head off to Hueco Mundo all on your own." Another stated arms crossed in front of him as a big man next to him nodded in agreement.

"Well I guess I have no choice." I sighed in defeat, turning to face the group behind me "Everyone ready to go?"

"Yes!" they shouted in unison

"Then let's go!"

*v*v*v*

*v*v*v*

Hey there everybody! Snazzy Hat here, thanking you for sticking with my fanfic for as long as you have! *bows* I know the ending seems a little rushed, but I thought that I had better end it before it became stagnant. And nobody likes a stagnant fanfic. But if you desperately want me to continue it, I just might.

Be sure to leave reviews and to check out my other fanfics in the future!

Until Next Time!

The Snazzy Hat


End file.
